


Care

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon est inquiet pour Yixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour [BadDaehyun](http://bapdaehyun.skyrock.com/).

 

La première chose que vit Junmyeon en rentrant fut Yixing étalé sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il fronça les sourcils, se déchaussa rapidement et se dirigea vers lui.

-          Pourquoi tu es encore réveil-

Il se stoppa net, le jeune homme était profondément endormi. Le leader sourit en secouant la tête, pourquoi était-il resté éveillé pour les attendre ? Il éteignit la télévision et le couvrit d'un plaid. Lorsque les autres entrèrent à leur tour, Junmyeon leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, tous trop épuisés pour parler, avant que chacun ne vaque à ses occupations.

Junmyeon posa ses affaires dans sa chambre ainsi que sa veste et partit se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Zitao et Yifan avaient pris la salle de bain, dieu seul sait pour combien de temps ils en auraient. Il espérait qu'ils se dépêcheraient, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre une bonne douche chaude et dormir.

Il but son verre d'eau rapidement et s'installa dans le salon à côté de Yixing, celui-ci toujours endormi. Il l'observa longuement, attendri, et caressa ses chevilles qui dépassaient du plaid. N'allait-il pas attraper froid ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre l'envie de le réveiller pour qu'il aille se mettre au chaud et le laisser dormir. Il semblait si serein, le réveiller serait un crime. Lorsque le manager avait annoncé les participants pour les Idols Olympics, Yixing s'était renfrogné. Déjà la première fois il n'avait pas pu participer, et cela le frustrait.

Il ne s'était pas gêné pour le dire et la réponse du manager avait été firme : il était hors de question que Yixing participe à ce genre d'émission. C'était trop dangereux pour sa santé et personne ne voulait risquer qu'il se blesse stupidement. Il était déjà assez fragile et se blessait suffisamment avec leurs performances.

Le visage de Yixing s'était fermé et il était parti dans sa chambre. Junmyeon avait assisté à l'échange anxieusement. Si cela avait été Sehun ou Zitao, il aurait simplement proposé un repas de consolation et l'affaire aurait été classée. Mais lorsqu'il était question des membres plus matures, et plus encore si ce membre était Yixing, la tâche s'avérait être plus difficile.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et il s'était senti très nerveux, n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention. Jongdae lui avait donné un coup de coude et lui avait lancé un regard appuyé. Le leader avait simplement soupiré et avait disparu dans le couloir pour rejoindre le danseur.

Il était entré dans la chambre et s'était assis sur le bord du lit de Yixing, celui-ci la tête plongé dans l'oreiller. S'assurant que la porte était bien fermée à clé, Junmyeon s'était collé à lui et l'avait enlacé, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Yixing avait grogné mais ne s'était pas retourné pour autant. Junmyeon avait fait la moue avant de se rappeler que le danseur ne pouvait pas le voir et tenta de nouveau, déposant plusieurs baisers papillons sur sa peau.

-          Ne m'ignore pas. Avait-il soufflé, contrarié.

Le danseur avait alors tourné la tête vers lui après un soupir. Satisfait, Junmyeon avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller et avait ancré son regard dans celui du plus jeune, souriant doucement.

-          C'est nettement mieux ! Avait-il chuchoté.

Yixing avait souri également à sa remarque. Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques minutes avant que Yifan ne toque à la porte. Ils devaient se préparer pour partir. Yixing avait grogné, de nouveau agacé et Junmyeon avait eu envie de tuer Yifan.

Finalement, le leader lui avait promis de demander à ce qu'il participe la prochaine fois et avait déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir.

Junmyeon fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Zitao débarqua dans le salon pour le prévenir que la salle de bain était libre. Le leader lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se précipiter dans la douche. Il ne mit pas longtemps, laissant ses vêtements sales en tas dans un coin de la pièce et se doucha rapidement, soupirant de satisfaction lorsque l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endoloris.

Une fois douché, il se sécha et enfila un bas de pyjama. Les cheveux encore humides, il se pencha sur Yixing pour embrasser sa joue, caressant ses cheveux tendrement tout en l'appelant. Yixing ouvrit les yeux à demi et afficha un air perdu. Junmyeon lui sourit et le fit se lever, le conduisant vers leur chambre.

Yixing se laissa tomber sur le lit du leader et se colla à lui lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit sous les draps. Junmyeon soupira d'aise, ravi de se sentir au chaud et surtout confortablement installé sur son matelas, il en avait rêvé toute la journée. Yixing à ses côtés était évidemment un sacré bonus.

Il savait qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre vu l'heure, et de toute façon personne ne dirait rien tant qu'ils ne faisaient que dormir.

Junmyeon déposa un baiser sur la tête de Yixing et celui-ci resserra sa prise sur lui en réponse avant que tous deux ne se laissent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 

 

Groggy, Junmyeon se réveilla en grognant. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut soudainement et il se cambra violemment. Il gémit et écarquilla les yeux, confus, avant de soulever le drap. Yixing était entre ses jambes, une de ses mains ainsi que ses lèvres autour de son érection matinale. Le danseur leva les yeux vers lui, amusé.

-          Yixing ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué, se redressant sur ses coudes.

Le concerné se retira et leva la tête vers lui, la respiration haletante et les lèvres rougies.

-          On est off aujourd'hui, ils sont tous sortis, détends-toi ! Tu sais bien que je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire ça autrement. Expliqua-t-il calmement, ses mouvements de poignet ne cessant pas.

Junmyeon jura et se laissa tomber en arrière, poussant le drap avec une de ses jambes. Il serait dommage que Yixing étouffe là-dessous tout de même...surtout dans ce genre de situation. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas prendre de risque, être réveillé de cette façon ne lui déplaisait pas. Il soupira et agrippa les cheveux de son amant  le poussant à continuer son activité.

Yixing rit un peu mais ne fit aucun commentaire, reprenant son action précédente là où il l'avait laissée. Sa main libre releva une des jambes de Junmyeon, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse au passage, tandis que sa bouche s'activait sur son sexe, alternant entre coups de langue et succions. Le leader se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements, ses muscles se tendant sous le plaisir.  

Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir et ses phalanges se crispant dans les cheveux du danseur tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ré ouvrit, Yixing s'essuyait les lèvres d'un revers de main, le rhabillant de l'autre.

Junmyeon relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux, sa main glissant sur sa nuque, et l'attira vers lui. Le danseur déposa un baiser sur son nez affectueusement, puis sur ses lèvres.

-          Bonjour. Souffla-t-il.

Le leader sourit et embrassa son cou, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui.

-          Bonjour. Quel réveil ! Le taquina-t-il.

-          Je savais que tu aimerais. Répondit Yixing, satisfait.

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, Junmyeon sentit l'érection du danseur contre son ventre et glissa ses mains dans le bas de son pyjama pour agripper ses fesses. Yixing laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, se frottant contre lui sensuellement.

Junmyeon le laissa faire, déposant quelques baisers papillons sur son cou, taquinant ses lobes d'oreilles. Il glissa ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses disposées de chaque côté des siennes, et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Une fois chose faîte, il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement, un de ses doigts taquinant son antre.

Yixing gémit dans leur échange et poussa contre son doigt, celui-ci glissant à l'intérieur. Junmyeon brisa leur baiser et fronça les sourcils.

-          Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, j'aurais pu te faire mal. Chuchota-t-il.

-          Jun, ce n'est qu'un doigt. Si ça me faisait mal je ne l'aurais pas fait. Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Junmyeon retira tout de même son doigt, sa main se baladant sur la chute de rein de son amant. Frustré, Yixing attrapa sa main libre pour la poser sur son sexe gonflé qui demandait un peu d'attention. Le leader lui mordilla la lèvre, amusé puis accéda à sa requête enroulant sa main autour de son membre. Il débuta un lent va et vient, arrachant quelques grognements au danseur.

-          Tu es vraiment sadique...Haleta-t-il. La prochaine fois je le serai tout autant !

Son amant rit et accéléra le rythme comme il put, la position n'étant pas vraiment confortable. Il porta sa main libre contre ses lèvres et humidifia deux de ses doigts avant de les introduire un à un dans l'intimité de Yixing.

Lentement et avec soin, il enfonça ses doigts pour les retirer ensuite. Il réitéra cette action plusieurs fois, en rythme avec ses mouvements de poignet jusqu'à ce que Yixing atteigne l'orgasme, gémissant contre son cou.

Junmyeon essuya sa main salie sur le drap, embrassant le haut de la tête de son amant. Il retira ensuite ses doigts, arrachant un frisson à Yixing. Enfin, avec ses jambes, il poussa le drap vers lui et recouvrit leurs corps nus.  

-          On devrait être off plus souvent ! Confia Yixing, enjoué.

Le leader laissa échapper un bruit, levant les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit. Yixing se redressa et s'installa plus confortablement contre son torse, entremêlant leurs jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, savourant ce rare instant de liberté.

-          L'année prochaine, pour les Idols Olympics je viens. Et je ne laisserai personne t'approcher. D'ailleurs rappelle-moi de tuer Luhan. Souffla son amant.

-          Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Répondit le leader, amusé.

-          J'ai vu des photos et des vidéos de vous deux. Ou de toi avec d'autres. Ce n'est pas du tout acceptable. Grogna-t-il.

-          Oh, c'est donc pour ça ce réveil ? Tu es jaloux ? Se moqua gentiment Junmyeon.

-          Juste histoire de te rappeler à qui tu appartiens... ! Dit-il sérieusement.

Junmyeon se mit à rire, amusé puis lui fit relever la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-          Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Et puis, tu sais bien que les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Expliqua-t-il, caressant sa mâchoire.

-          Oui, mais tu intéresses les autres. La prochaine fois je viens, fin de la discussion. Ajouta-t-il, frustré.

Le leader lui sourit simplement et l'embrassa, se retenant de lui sortir une phrase mielleuse à souhait.

-          Si tu viens la prochaine fois, tu vas t'ennuyer. Il est hors de question que tu participes ! Dit-il simplement.

-          Tant que je suis à tes côtés. Et puis, pourquoi je ne participerais pas ? Je ne suis pas en sucre Jun. Fit-il, contrarié.

Son amant soupira, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation, celle-ci menait toujours à une dispute et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie à l'heure actuelle. Junmyeon était fou d'inquiétude concernant l'état de santé de Yixing et celui-ci ne le comprenait pas. Yixing était un homme fier et n'aimait pas être limité à cause de sa maladie, au plus grand désarroi de ses proches, surtout Junmyeon.

Le leader comprenait son point de vue, il n'aimerait pas avoir quelqu'un tout le temps sur le dos à s'inquiéter et à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait mais lorsque cela concernait la santé, il estimait qu'il fallait être prudent. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il autorisait Yixing à participer et que celui-ci se blesse. Il préférait que son amant lui en veuille et reste hors de danger.

-          Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ni ce que j'ai dit. Mais si tu participes, je ne serai pas tranquille, les autres non plus et nos managers encore moins. S'il te plaît, sois raisonnable. Répondit-il simplement.

Yixing soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Junmyeon se tourna vers lui et prit son visage en coupe, déposant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres et un peu partout sur son visage. Yixing attrapa sa main et entremêla leurs doigts, déposant un baiser sur la main de son amant liée à la sienne. Junmyeon lui sourit, rassuré. Yixing avait compris.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé et Junmyeon en fut soulagé.

 


End file.
